Sapphire Drop
by NoxAbelle
Summary: Ciel is a famous j-pop star who has everything going for him. Sebastian is a troubled delinquent in a highschool rock band. When the shit hits the fan, Ciel is broke, alone and miles from home. In his new public school, two lives clash as a spoiled brat and a turbulent teen both come together through music. Drama, Fighting, sex(in later chaps) and humor; awesome story if you read.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel is a famous j-pop star who has everything going for him. Sebastian is a troubled delinquent in a highschool rock band. When the shit hits the fan, Ciel is broke, alone and miles from home. In his new public school, the two lives clash in a complicated way.

Disclaimer, I do not own the characters used nor the songs!

Manga: Yana toboso

Song: Chocolate disco by some j-pop girl who's name I didn't care to remember.

Sapphire drop!

Chapter 1, By the Power of that Smoldering Gaze.

Millions of people roared like one enormous creature, the crowd almost drowning out the amplifiers that attacked the open ears with upbeat music.

"Keisan suru onna no ko(A thinking girl)"

On the large stage was a small boy with blue hair. His pale skin had been further paled with powder that made him look like alabaster, but not as translucent. Not even the fine stone could stand in comparison to the perfection of this boy.

"Kitai shiteru otoko no ko (and a hopeful boy)"

His hair covered one of his entirely with thick azure bangs, and a long braid that exceeded the rest of hair and hung down near his collar bone. Around him, other, less significant people danced to complicated choreography.

"Chocoreito disuko!(chocolate disco)"

The boy's clothes were royal blue and swagged out to full capacity. Barely an inch of his skin was left unaccesorized, save his neck and a peeking sliver of the pallid flesh of his chest. Even his face had blue makeup and jewels around his eyes.

"Chocoreito disuko!"

True, his music wasn't painfully meaningful, but it didn't need to be. Not only was the boy so strikingly gorgeous it was like a privilege to look at him, his voice was like a thousand angel's harpstrings. At least he had talent in the first place. Besides, it wasn't like he wrote these crappy songs.

The boy grinned at the crowd as electric instruments reached a crescendo, ending the last song of his concert in Okayama. Next he only had Fukuoka then the tour would move to south Korea. The boy flashed a wink to a few girls in the front row who practically fainted. Giving a great bow, and an "Arigatou, minna. Okayama wa daisuki desu!" he finally left the hall and went backstage where he could finally whipe that bullshit smile off his face.

Ciel Phantoms, or as his fans know him 'Sapphire'. To be honest, it sounded like a name for a cheap prostitute or a beloved family beagle. Or, y'know, a fair amount of both. Either way, he didn't care. It was all a part of his gimmick. They decided blue was the color that looked best on him, and went with it. Dyed his hair and all. Not that it was a huge change for him, Ciel had had blue highlights before, but his natural hair color was gray.

Ciel is a French-American boy born and raised in Yokomori, near Akita. From the time he was little, he wanted to make music. He put out his first independent album when he was thirteen, before any of the Sapphire business had begun. It was a 12-song CD called Serpentine Sky. Two singles that began fluttering in the wind a year thereafter had then caught the attention of an agent named William Spears, who eventually got him signed to a label that put this thick gimmick onto him. From there, he caught on like wildfire and he never again questioned what the people wanted. These stupid songs, elaborate clothes, and flashy accessories. His career has been going strong for the past two years.

Whatever.

The blue haired boy took a seat in an armchair that had been provided upon request and fanned away some intern or make-up artist or something who had tried to dab sweat from his forehead.

"William." Ciel called, resting his head on his perfectly manicured hand. "All if well with the tickets this time, I assume. I refuse to fly buisness class again."

A black-haired man swept across the floor toward the boy.

"Actually, a situation has arisen." He said in his calculating voice. The young idol felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"I know you're not my assistant, Will, I know, but don't forget, you work for me! You have to stop this, whatever it is. Are you depressed or something? Has it been a while since you-"

"I assure you, that is not the problem. I have grave news."

"Shit, don't fucking tell me!... It's coach, isn't it? We're flying coach, aren't we?" Ciel cursed and waved away a drink that was offered to him by a passing staff.

"Ciel, your parents have passed away." William finally said with irritation in his words. Ciel sat there a moment, his eyebrows knit together in thought, then rise in question.

"Passed away?" He asked gently.

"Yes, after an unfortunate accident on their-"

"Died? Bit the dust? Kicked the bucket? Really?"

"er..Yes-"

"Old Rache and Vince really breathed their last, huh? mmm, okay." The youth considered cracking his knuckle and examining a loose jewel on his ring finger's nail polish.

"A-ah, Ciel-"

"Let's just cut to the chase here. How much did they leave me? Did they leave me the house? The boat? The fortune? That one was on my Christmas list." Ciel whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Everything in your parent's will-" Ciel smirked ready to hear the new had been patiently waiting on. "-has been left to your brother in America."

"Those... Bastards!" Ciel exclaimed and stood, now pacing around the chair.

"It doesn't make sense. I was always the better student, the talented one. Why the hell should Alois get that money!?" the boy looked furious now.

"It's also my displeasure to inform you... The company and I... Are dropping you."

...

"WHAT!?" Ciel screamed, practically at the top of his lungs.

"The company can't afford to keep you on the payroll because of your expensive taste, and I have picked up to many new projects to juggle between at this point."

"S-so, what now? I do what-the-fuck now, exactly. I can't BELIEVE this!"

"Well, you'll have to go live with your next available relative considering you're not of legal age to rent property yourself. We haven't left you completely in the dark. I've prepared a flight out to LA in the morning and a towncar to take you to the residence of your aunt Angelina."

"I don't even know who the fuck that is. A towncar? You cut me off like line a snake-bitten toe and you can't even spring for a stretch?" Ciel walked faster and in a tighter circle now.

"And where exactly does Angelina live? What about my private tutor? Did you even check this woman out, how do I know she's not some psychopath?"

"Angelina is doctor at a clinic in Oakland, California, in America. I did a background check on her, and she is aware of your arrival."

"Oh, that's nice. That's cool. And when exactly did you make this decision? How long have you been planning to boot me anyway?" Ciel spat in the general direction of the man, not even caring to look at him anymore. Oakland? America? At least it was California, so someone might know of him. What was this school situation anyway.

"And my tutor? Is she coming?"

"I only just made the final decision today. And you'll be attending any public school of your choice." William confirmed, punching his glasses up high onto the bridge of his nose like he always did. Like some kind of nervous twitch.

"...public School?" Ciel hissed with a cringe.

The rest of the day subsequent to the conversation was lived by the boy with a sense of surreality. He collected his plane ticket from William and left the hall in a crowd of people huddling to get glance or touch of him as an entourage to the cab that took him uptown. He got out and went to his third floor studio apartment and packed all of his clothing into the possession of fine leather luggage. Then, he went to the bathroom and took a long bath looking through the one-way glass out into the city and sipping brandy from a wine glass.

After slipping into a blue satan robe, Ciel went to the foreroom and sat in the dark, staring at the flame of two lit candles across the room. Maybe he could think of this as an opportunity. Maybe he could go solo, or get a record deal in America. To do that, he'd have to write new music, English music. That wouldn't be too bad. He was fluent in English, having bi-lingual parents and all.

A pang of sorrow exploded in Ciel's chest as this thought crossed his mind. His parents. Dead in some accident. He hadn't even bothered to inquire about what it was.

"I..." Ciel spoke and coughed to find his voice raspy and dead.

"Am the worst kind of person."

The problem is that he had let it all slip away from him. The reality beneath the smoke of fame and false security of money. He sipped from a bottle now, taking generous gulps of alcohol. He used to write real lyrics, about the pain and happiness around him. His mother often helped him with that. But when Vincent got some hot-shot job they started raking in cash, and it was like he didn't even exist anymore. As a matter of fact, Ciel could hardly remember the last time he saw his parents. It would be one thing if they went all over and at least tried to contact him, but no form of communication had even been attempted.

But they've seen Alois.' Ciel thought. "They must have, to leave him everything and cut me out completely. Is it because I sold out? Because what had been the meaning of my life turned to shit? Because everything within a ten meter distance from me turns to steaming piles of fucking shit?'

Ciel grabbed the bottle by the neck and slammed it and its entire content onto the polished belawood flooring. Then, he laid back across the leather surface of the couch and stared at the Ceiling with this wierd little smile on his face. And began to laugh.

"The state of things... Has gone from emotional to physical." He assessed to himself.

"Shikata ga nai(it can't be helped)." Ciel whispered with finality and drifted to sleep with unfallen tears shrinkwrapping his sapphire blue eyes.

The sun rose to the point in the sky where it drifted over the skyscrapers and shone directly on Ciel's face, making him rise from an unsatisfying rest. The boy sat up and looked blearily at the clock on the wall. 8:30. His flight would leave at 9:30.

The youth felt stomach growl as he stood and his head spin before pulsating with an intense migraine. Ciel put a hand to his forehead and felt the boiling heat there, and no later than the next moment was he tripping up the stairs in the direction of the second-story bathroom.

The boy's knees crashed onto the floor as the contents of his stomach was emptied into the porcelain bowl and pale, skinny arms were splayed about the rim. Ciel tucked his braid back and another spew of brownish liquid was spit into the toilet.

With a miserable feeling, Ciel crawled into the shower and sprayed his clothed body with the cold stream. Beginning to ease the heat in his head, ciel lied back into he tub and closed his eyes. It was so cold, he could nearly see steam rising from his skin and when he felt leeched of any existing body heat, he finally shut it off and stumbled out of the shower. Disposing of the soaked robe onto the floor Ciel toweled off and went across the hall to the bedroom where he made an outfit of the remaining unpacked clothes.

After throwing on his coat, gloves, hat and sunglasses Ciel walked out of his apartment, taking the elevator to the lobby and leaving. Outside, a yellow cab was waiting for him. A hairy man emerged and threw his luggage into the trunk.

"Easy, you vagrant." The boy spat and slammed his door getting into the cab.

The ride up the airport was short, contrasting the long ride to California. He sat in coach in front of a toddler and next to a man who required two seats to sit on, and there were only two seats a row.

When he arrived, looking around things were already quite different. In Japan English was commonly written in boards and signs, but with no Japanese reference at all, Ciel came to his landmarks a bit delayed.

One word Ciel read on a large poster board in the distance stood out to him right away. It was the kanji for his name.

A woman decked out from head to toe in red came walking around with the sign in the air like a wrestling round number. Could that be... His aunt?

Ciel walked forward and as the woman made eye contact with him, she walked to meet him.

"Oh, Ciel, I haven't seen you since you were small enough to fit into the palm of my hand." She cooed as she met him and pulled him in for a hug that Ciel backed away from and straightened his clothes.

"Nice to see you." The boy remarked bitterly and plucked a bit of red cotton from the collar of his shirt. The woman observed his with a bit of spite, but unwilling to be mad at her own nephew for his standoffish greeting, smiled warmly and told him to get into her car.

It was a red sedan. Ciel had never ridden in anything other than the transportation provided for him, so he found it unusual to sit in the front seat of a car. Angelina turned on the radio and began playing some song that sounded much like of Ciel's, beside the fact that it was in English and the voice was much less attractive than his own.

The two rode with the windows rolled down to atone for the lack of air conditioning in the car and arrived shortly upon their destination.

The house wasn't too pitiful. It sat next to two others, one of which looked to be vacant on a tall hill surrounded by bright green trees. There seemed to be a forest behind it. The three houses were uncomfortably close together, though there seemed to be ample room where they could have been placed apart. Still, Ciel supposed it would do.

The red woman and Ciel each grabbed a bag of luggage from the trunk and walked up the sidewalk to the house. Ciel noticed small details that made him uncomfortable about the place. Chipping paint, dusty porch ornaments, the dirt that they both tracked in onto the white shag carpet that stretched across the living room floor. The furnishing was all covered in a thin layer of dirt and dust hung still in place upon the stale air. The windows were all closed, but looked as if they'd screech in protest if someone attempted to open them.

Ciel sighed at the place he would be calling home for... who knows how long. It wasn't entirely unfortunately looking. Beneath the mild filth, there was nice leather couches, fine wood lining the mantle above the brick fireplace. Why anyone would need a fireplace in California was beyond him, considering it barely got below 40 degrees in winter, but really it wasn't... Horrible.

Ciel sighed again and red looked at him with concern before interruption her own thought.

"Oh, you must be hungry. You haven't eaten have you?" She said and that same smile stretched across her face. Awkward, with transparent humility.

"I ate on the plane. Fix me something in a few hours." Ciel said, quickly feeling a bit sorry for his sour tone he hadn't even meant to possess. "I-if it's not too much trouble, I mean." He corrected himself and retrieved his other bag from the door.

"Alright. Well, your room is the first door on the left. It was short notice, but I picked up a few things for you. The room was already made up as a guest room, but I wasn't sure what type of hospitality you were used to..." She trailed of and stiffly started sucking on the inside of her cheek. What outré behavior for a woman of her age. Now that he looked at her, however, despite her busty, mature physique, she was a rather young woman, not much older than than the the line of adulthood herself.

"Thank you, Aunt Angelina." He was unsure of how to address her but that was the most appropriate title he could think to give her.

Lugging the bags upstairs, Ciel swung open the door to his new room. It was surprisingly large, and more furniture than the rest of the house was strewn about in a rushed way. Just out of curiosity, Ciel dropped his bags and popped out to look at the rest of the rooms. He found a small bathroom with a deep sea shower curtain, a linen closet, and the other bedroom, which belong to his aunt. It was smaller than his and Ciel took a moment to compare them. Her's was bare, save the bed and a television set than sat on a dresser on the other side of the room. Looking at the floor, Ciel could see the indentations on the carpet where tables and chairs used to be.

A strange feeling of appreciation bubbled in Ciel's chest as he looked at Red's bare bedroom and recalled her words, 'I wasn't sure what sort of hospitality you were used to'. Perhaps she was humble. Not everyone's intentions were foul, Ciel had to remember. Just everyone in the music business.

Ciel walked back into his room and looked around at the items inside. There was a large bed with a black end table that had a vase of flowers upon it, a desk, a chair, a laptop, a CD player, and a red love seat. Ciel smirked a bit and peered out of the old, battered window. He realized as soon as he did that he could see directly into the room next door. And more than that, he could see a person, close as if he were right next to him. It was a resting figure on a four poster bed with black hair and pale features in a soft expression of sleep.

The room was covered in music. Hard rock. About five guitars lined the edge of the room, three electric, two acoustic. Posters covered his walls, and CDs littered all available table space. A collection of picks sat in a case hung up on the door, and the blankets that sleeping figure lay upon were black. It was fair to guess what kind of person this was. A person not unlike Ciel, who was fully immersed at all times in music. Or, he supposed, more like the person Ciel used to be.

When the azure eyes that scanned the neighbor's bedroom finally rested back on the boy who laid on the bed, Ciel was struck still with shock as the once-closed eyes rested directly on him. Deep crimson eyes bored into Ciel and he was rendered immobile by that gaze. By the power of that smoldering gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire drop! Chapter Two: The Bridge.**

**So, I just wanted to warn you guys, this story is legit, everything you've ever needed in life. There will be smiles and tears. your hearts will break. You'll be touched in ways that your uncle can't even touch you. Every aspect is an important detail. You may think this shit isn't serious, but it is. You're not ready. It's like kobato, have you ever seen kobato? That anime was all nice and sweet and at the end you find out THAT THAT BITCH WAS DEAD THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME. this story is something like that.**

The stranger's crimson eyes pierced him in a way that made the boy's heart flutter hard. No, it felt more like a stab through his chest. He felt a simalar sharp pain rush through his head and blinked, finally giving him the ability to break away from the gaze. Ciel ducked, knowing very well it was too late.

_"Shit!" _The boy cursed under his breath and peeked back up just over the window sill, out of sight. The eyes looked over him, examining the window. Lying back down onto the floor Ciel peered up at his ceiling. Why was it that his heart was pounding? The situation just now felt dangerous, but as to why, he couldn't guess. The person he was looking at was tall, much bigger than Ciel was, but he had a young face. Something about him though, practically oozed trepidation. The way he stared felt like a threat.

The ex-idol laid on his floor for quite some time and finally got up the third time he nodded off to sleep. When he peeked into the room, he saw that the figure had disappeared. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ciel exited his room and went down stairs, following a tantalizing smell. As he entered the kitchen, the scent reached it's peak. If angry, passionate sex were in smell form, surely that must be what Ciel was expiriencing at this moment.

"What's cooking?" Ciel questioned politely for a change, the little difference in the tone of his voice surprised even himself. He was not usually polite, unless he was acting.

Angelina put a large casserole that looked like a milky mixture of vomit and bm. Ciel cringed but whiped the look off his face as the woman turned around.

"Chicken and rice casserole. I hope you're hungry." She smiled warmly and Ciel was powerless to the kind expression of this woman. He would try it, fine. But only because it smelled decent...

She got out a plate and slapped a heavy amount of the substance onto it, making Ciel cringe once again. When she handed it to him, he nodded in her direction, grabbed the fork she offered him and turned around so he could shoot grudging looks at the dish. But the woman came around, wanting to look at his expression. Ciel looked up at her and smiled encouragingly as if to say "No I'm sure this won't be the shittiest thing I've ever tasted."

Ciel raised the fork to his lips and red smirked as she saw the boy's eyes go wide.

"W-what did you say this was?" Ciel asked incrediously.

"Not that bad huh?"

This shit was like jesus shot a load of creamy delicousness into a baking dish and cooked it with a flamethrower powered by the light of heaven.

Ciel finished his plate and a second one, filling his tiny body to capacity with food and sat on the couch mindlessly before he decided to take a walk around his new neighborhood.

Ciel didn't keep to the sidewalks for long and found himself soon roaming the woods behind the house. It was a nice secluded place, and not too thick with forestation that it was unfit for exploration. The land was relatively flat and wildlife trilled in the bushes and trees.

Ciel, despite his picky behavior and city-lifestyle did enjoy the outdoors quite a bit. He often went out on hikes with his mother when he was a child.

After a while of trecking through the forest, Ciel came upon a perfectly circular clearing, which held a bridge in a state of decay that hung over a crossroad of streams. The boy felt strangely drawn to the space and soon found himself lying on the bridge's arched surface, staring up at the slivers of sky and ashen clouds beyond the trees.

He stayed like that for quite some time, watching every expression of the sky from daylight, to sunset, to dusk untill only darkness surrounded him and he realized suddenly, his unfamiliarity with this place.

In the end, however, the boy found his way home, buried in layers of damp earth from his journey. Red just observed him with curiosity that was immediately shot down. Ciel felt somewhat defensive of the place and felt a pang in his chest when he thought of it. A sharp twinge that felt somewhat familiar.

Angelina reminded him that he had to go up and get registered at his school tomorrow and to sleep soon, so he obliged, lying in his bed, unsure of what else to do and he slept. Laying there he felt uncomfortable, as if someone were watching him. He knew that it was only his grief that caused him this feeling and finally turned on his stomach and closed his eyes.

As the boy drifted to sleep feeling emptiness inside him, he knew that something was missing, but it felt like more than just the loss of his fame and fortune... Like the was something he was really, actually missing here.

6AM. This had to be a fucking joke. But the trill of Red's voice calling him to wake up was no lie.

Ciel sighed and pulled the blankets off of him, rising from the bed and stomping past the woman who stood in his doorway. He closed the bathroom door with a light slam and bathed, brushed his teeth and was dressed by 7:30.

Red was waiting for him downstairs with a plate of eggs and baccon that Ciel scowled at, but despite his grumpiness, he couldn't keep from shoving the delicious food into his mouth. What did this woman do to make everything she cooked delicious. Rachel couldn't cook to save her life.

Angelina looked at Ciel for approval and he nodded before they both headed out to the car and sped off down the street.

"How exactly are you sure they'll take me? I don't have and school records, I've been tutored my entire life." Ciel muttered, nearly falling asleep with a hand supporting his head.

"They have _very_ open enrollment at this school." Red muttered under her breath. "They take alot of special cases, but our neighbor goes there, So I'm sure you'll be fine." She beamed and Ciel layed back in his seat.

'Our neighbor', He considered and the crimson eyes flashed into his head. The boy swallowed his saliva and blinked hard. A twinge of pain ran through his head at the thought. Why did the teen make him so irritated that the very thought of him gave him a headache?

The two drove for a while and the large housed neighborhood where they lived gaved to smaller houses then apartments and crumby old buildings. The change was quick and Ciel knew he was in unfamiliar territory just by the manor of the

Red pulled up in front of a large brick building where kids were piled onto the large lot in groups. Large rusting metal letters read Oakland Academy across the front of the building, but black spraypaint had made it to read 'Oakland 'DROP' Academy'. As Angelina exited the car Ciel hesitantly followed, stepping onto the grass.

Over in the field a group of students had a board down with dollar bills layed on it, rolling dice. Some pyromanic was setting a textbook on fire in the middle of the path up to the stairs. As Ciel tried to aproach the sidewalk a group of skateboarders knocked him clear off his feet.

With a sudden realization, Ciel knew what red had meant about the enrollment being _very_ open. This was undoubtly a school for delinquints.

What the hell?

Ciel stood and dusted himself off, staring in horror at all the students who wore thier clothes dark, hair long, fiendish smiles upon every face. Music blared loudly from cellphones on the walk up the path to the building. Ciel and red walked with barely any distance at all between them. Two boys were arguing loudly on the side of the stairs and one of them got pushed over the edge of the rail and lied unconcious on the ground. All of this was going on, and no dicipline was being administered?

Once safely inside, the boy turned to his aunt, grabbing her by the sleeve. "Aunt angelina... I don't like the look of this school." The woman stopped and turned around, patting Ciel on the head.

"I guess I should have told you the truth. You went to elementary school, but you never actually attended a highschool. The private tutor you had in japan doesn't qualify as schooling because she didn't document your scores. If you wanted to go back to school, you'd have to start over from sixth grade, where you left off. This is the only school that accepts special cases like that and carries on like nothing happened. And not just the only school in oakland. It's probably one of the only schools like this in america at all." Red calmly explained, an expression of remorse on her face. Ciel stood there and stared at her, assessing the new information. So a place like this really was his only option. All of this, every bit of it, was all William Spear's fault and he found himself overcome with sudden anger for the man.

"Wakarimasu." Ciel muttered quietly, calculating his thoughts.

"Huh?" Red questioned and Ciel popped out of his thoughts.

"oh, uh, understood. I'll attend this school. But for how long will I have to stay?" Ciel asked and red smiled down at him.

"Well to register at a new school, they'll ask for the previous school records, but trust me, they'll only look at the ones for the previous year. So after you finish out the year, you can transfer. And we don't even have to stay the whole day today. They get you registered and we'll come back tomorrow, okay?" She asked, running a caring hand through his hair. Ciel sighed longing for an alternative, but he knew there was none.

"Okay." He mumbled and continued to walk with Angelina to the office.

Inside the room, kids were lined up against the wall with sour expressions on thier faces. They must have done terrible things to land them here if they were being punished and arsonists and assailants were sweeped under the carpet.

Angelina began talking with a woman behind a desk about enrollment whilst Ciel examined the place. Black, red and white tiles stretched across the floor. This must have been the school colors, because it was a continuous theme throughout the building. The walls were white with red trimming at the top and blue trimming at the bottom. The doors and window frames were all painted red, and despite that the student body seemed to be in a general state of decay the school didn't seem to be uncared for its self.

Ciel walked back up to the desk where his aunt was conversing with a blonde woman who was taking out documents for her to sign.

"I have to use the restroom." Ciel said and red said nodded. The woman gave him direction to take a left down the hall and then a right, and it would be the second to last door on the left.

Ciel left the office building and took off down the hallway. There were a few students here and there, but nobody messed with him. Nobody seemed to pay him any attention at all which was refreshing, as in japan he couldn't go anywhere without being noticed. Maybe going to this school wouldn't be so bad. When Ciel reached the end of the hall he began to turn right when someone tapped on his shoulder from behind.

"Hey, kid, I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A girl stopped to tell him. She had long brown hair and a black and red shirt with an unintelligable figure on it. It looked like group of people, but only thier silhouettes were visable. Underneath them, large white words read 'DROP'. What was up with that in the first place.

"I just have to use the restroom." He assured her and turned left down the hall, away from her.

"Suit yourself." She said and walked the opposite way.

_That was wierd_ Ciel considered as he went on his way. There were a bunch of rooms down this way but they were all empty. Curiouser and curiouser.

As Ciel reached about the middle of the hall, he began to hear a melody playing in the distance. It was a hard rock song, he could immediately tell, and high quality.

The music grew stronger as Ciel walked further down the hall. He soon found himself forgetting about using the restroom entirely and just wanted to investigate where this music was coming from. Whatever the song was, it beautiful. Not elegant, but a different kind of beauty entirely. It was pure. Unbridled. If passion had a voice, it would sound like this. The hypnotizing sound had Ciel gravitating toward it's direction like a search dog who had caught a scent, and he soon found the origin of the noise. There was a room, the third from the end of the hall, whose door was literally vibrating from the force of the music. But as soon as Ciel neared it, the music stopped.

Ciel peeked in and rather than seeing a sound system like he expected there instead stood four people. There was a small blonde boy on drums and a red-ish-purple haired girl stood behind a large keyboard. A large boy with a buzzcut was on bass, and the frontman with black hair covering his face had an electric guitar plugged into an amplifier twice ciel's size. Ciel peeked from the bottom of the window and watched as another song began.

_"If heaven and hell decide that they are both satisfied."_

_"Illuminate the "no's" on thier vacancy signs."_

_"if thier's no one behind you when your souls embarks."_

_"Then I'll follow you into the dark."_

The voice of the guitarist was deep, and just like the piercing chords he played, it was amazing. The harmony that the band created when they all played together was like nothing the boy had ever heard.

The the guitar started getting serious, the guitarist finally look up and Ciel would have jumped in shock if he wasn't glued to his place on the floor. His neighbor, who he had unintentionally peeped on was the lead singer and guitarist of this band. His red eyes focused on something in the distance as he sang with unadulterated passion.

When the song was over, Ciel, not even realizing it was time for him to leave, remained in front of the door up until the was smacked in the head by it opening.

"Itai." Ciel fell back and rubbed the side of his head. When he looked up, the five people surrounded him and he nervously got to his feet, dusting off his clothes for the second time that day.

"Who the hell is this?" the purple haired girl muttered with her arms crossed, looking down on the boy who she was about a foot taller than in her 9-inch platforms.

"Haven't seen him around before. Newbie probably." The guy with the buzzcut muttered, chewing on an unlit cigarette.

"You're the boy from the window." The black-haired teen muttered. He was about a foot taller than him too, but it was his actual height. The buzzcut guy was taller than him by a few inches but it was still easy to tell who was in charge, which made Ciel wonder, what exactly earned respect in this school? Surely this ravenesque thin boy didn't make leader of the group on attitude alone.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that, I was-" Ciel tried to explain, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't ask because I didn't care." He muttered, shooting daggers with his red eyes. Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. He was a nice guy, but not if you pissed him off.

"I'll give you a chance to apologise of you do it fucking quickly." Ciel spat at the taller boy, looking up, entirely unintimidated by the size or manor of this person.

The blonde boy on the drums sucked in his teeth with and wore a wide-eyed worried expression on his face as Sebastian stepped forward.

"I'm sorry... that you don't know your fucking place." The raven muttered, baring his teeth as he spoke. "I'll teach you." He added at the end, his face inches from Ciel's now.

To say that Ciel had anger issues would be an understatement. This, and the fact that Ciel was a master of intimidation at a school filled with delinquints he was sure to have spit out any insult he had in his reserves.

"I don't need to be taught by the likes of some two-bit drop out with a superiority complex. If you really want me to learn something, how about I learn how many of your fucking bones I can break before your inflated ego will allow you to beg for my forgiveness."

Ciel smiled at the now livid face and showed no sign of fear or displacement when the large hands balled into fists and prepared to bear down on him. Ciel was a pretty good fighter and had a fair amount of confidence in himself, not with his ability to win, but with his ability not to loose. Perhaps now the evasive branch of fighting he had been taught would finally pay off.

"Ciel, sweetheart!"

Red popped around the corner and smiled when she saw Ciel. The boy's head flew in her direction, and sebastian's rising fist stopped in it's advance. He was momentarily stunned, and he didn't even know why. But for some reason, the boy's name echoed in his head like it was hollow space.

"Come on, we can go home now." She smiled and Ciel removed himself from the group of people.

As the boy started up the hall, Sebastian snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, run back to your mom, kid!" He yelled and Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned around, halfway between Angelina and the band of students.

"My mom... is fuckin dead!" He yelled at the red-eyed teen who's expression faltered a bit, making Ciel smile before he walked the rest of the way down the hall, leaving even his aunt stunned in place.


End file.
